Unexpected Magnetism
by frostypanda6
Summary: Will sparks fly when Jasmine and Volkner meet unconventionally? JasminxVolkner
1. Chapter 1 Amphy's Sick, Again

Jasmine, the fearless steel master of Johto. She always wore a white sundress and would most often be found staring into the sea, searching for something, always searching for something. She was one of the higher ranks in the Pokemon League and was always up for a challenge. She especially showed great courage during Team Rocket's invasion. Eventually, the pokemon world withdrew into peaceful times, with no challenges. This left the Olivine city gym constantly vacant, for, even the gym trainers needed a vacation. On occasions like this, Jasmine usually went to see her Ampharos in the lighthouse nearby. Her story takes place on a dark November evening.

"Amphy? Are you sick again?" sighed Jasmine as she casually wiped Amphy the Ampharos's tears away. "A-a-AAAmpha-am-am" replied the distressed pokemon. Its body began to slowly dull as its golden yellow coat descended into a bronze/gold shimmer. "I guess you need special medicine again right?" sighed Jasmine as she stroked Amphy's ears. "Maybe I should give Chuck a call to send some medicine from the pharmacy in Cianwood…" Jasmine said to herself quietly. The girl with the long brown hair suddenly stood, kindling a fierce determination in her eyes. She abruptly sat back down and muttered, "What's the use? After I ask someone to get your medicine, you get sick again. What will I do?...I guess I should give Chuck a call then." Jasmine shuffled through her sparkling silver bag and clutched her pokegear hesitantly. "Should I, Amphy? I mean call Chuck because last time we talked, I sort of knocked him down a notch."

"A-a-am-am-amph-a…." replied the exhausted pokemon. "Yeah, I guess I should…" Jasmine said, oblivious to the fact that Amphy had fainted. "I think its time to give him a call."

"Hello?" Jasmine was nervously holding the pokegear.

"Hello? Who is this?" replied a sweet womanly voice.

"Um… its Jasmine, the gym leader of Olivine."

"Oh…just hold on a second sweetie…"

Jasmine heard a scream on the other end, "Hey fatboy! A GIRL wants to see you!"

"Hello?" asked a gruff manly voice.

"Hi it's Jasmine from Oli…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whaddya want?"

"I was just wondering, um, if you could possibly do me a favor by sending me some of that secretpo…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? You turn down my date offer and then ask me to do a favor for you? NO WAY IN HELL!"

Jasmine heard a click as Chuck hung up the pokegear. She slumped against the glass of the lighthouse. Why was her virginity and fear of love driving her to make poor decisions? She nodded the idea off when she suddenly received a call on her pokegear.

"Hello?" Jasmine asked tentatively.

"Hi there sweetie. Don't listen to my husband, he can be really rude sometimes. I ran over to the pharmacy to check if they had any secretwhatevers, but they're out of stock." said Chuck's wife.

"Oh, thank you for your trouble."

"No problem sweetie."

'Click'

"I wonder where else secretpotions are sold" thought Jasmine. She fished in her silver bag again only this time to pull out an itemfinder. She carefully typed in "Secretpotion" and began her item search. After a couple of minutes, the item finder found a match in the pharmacy of Celestic Town in Sinnoh. "Off to Sinnoh then" thought Jasmine.


	2. Chapter 2 Off to Sinnoh

Jasmine grasped her rainbow pass against her chest as she waited by the docks for the S.S. Aqua to come to port. The strong, cold, sea salty wind of Olivine stung Jasmine's eyes as she hopefully awaited the cruise ship's arrival. Usually Olivine was sunny and upbeat with the ocean blue and clear. Today, however, the sea seemed to reflect Jasmine's feelings of leaving her hometown. She rarely ever left Olivine for anything. Now the sea seemed to rage with a stormy, dark attitude as it darkened the mood of the town. Through the salty breeze, Jasmine could barely make out a silhouette of a ship approaching Olivine harbor. Her journey to Sinnoh was about to begin.

The boat ride to Sinnoh was treacherous to say it moderately. Jasmine, being a steel type trainer hated the water. Each rock of the ship was gut wrenchingly horrifying for her. The blasts of the icy, salt winds ate at Jasmine's eyes as she tried to stay focused and calm. When they finally reached the port of Sunnyshore city, Jasmine leaped off of the ship and ran around in the sand. "I do hope everything is going well at home," Jasmine thought solemnly. She sat down on the warm, yellow sands of the beach in Sunnyshore city staring into the ocean as she did at home in Olivine, hoping she would make it back soon. She sat there for almost an hour until he arrived.

Volkner was the epitome of depression. He had no challengers for over a year so he was confined to continuous remodeling of his gym. Eventually, he decided that his loneliness was unbearable so he sought a match for his superior skills. He finally found love at the Snowpoint city gym, named Candice. Together they formed a powerful couple, the seventh and eighth gym leaders were the dynamic duo. Sadly enough, as all relationships end, their differences split and sent them in separate directions. Who knew it would be destined to cross another's past again.

Volkner sighed deeply. His gym had undergone so many makeovers that it was all beginning to look the same. His only chance at love he had blown with Candice. The depressed blond stared up at the ceiling of his overdone gym. Electricity surged through the walls of his golden gym. Volkner thought, "Even all of the technological advances I've made towards my gym, it still looks like a hunk of junk. I think I should have a better gym style." The idea sparked a little enthusiasm in the grumpy sergeant, but after a few minutes faded and Volkner looked as moody as ever. Volkner suddenly got up from his bench and walked out of the flashing bright stadium.

Volkner usually looked out of the window of the lighthouse on days when he couldn't muster any inspiration to do anything. Today however was a different story. "Hm. The sea looks different today," thought Volkner. He strode across the round room thinking about what he should say to Candice. "Maybe, sorry babe, I should have been more affectionate. Or maybe I should say: Look, maybe our lives weren't meant to be together, but will you at least forgive me?" thought the blond in the blue jacket. He smiled at the second idea. He ran out of the light house, flew down the stairs, and blew through the gym until he found a yellow pokegear with a green stripe across it. The blond quickly dialed an obviously memorized number. "Hello?" said Volkner.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked the high pitched voice on the other end.

"Hi! It's Volkner, um, err-hem. I know tha-…"

"Shut it Volkie. I'm tired of hearing your excuses. You just have to accept that I need a man who will keep up with my social needs!" said Candice infuriated. She quickly hung up afterwards.

Volkner sat down on his bench at the far corner of his gym. He had blown his only chance at love and was destined to live the rest of his life in loneliness. "If only I could change the past and set things right," Volkner said to himself.

_It was a snowy evening in Snowpoint City. Candice was holding Volkner's hand as they walked through the snowy forest outside of Snowpoint. "Honey, would you, like to go out with me to the temple to study or maybe… do it?" asked the giggly voice of Candice. There was a long pause of deliberation. "I don't know Candice," came the reply. Candice suddenly stopped in her tracks and screamed, "I HATE you! You always blow me off when I want to get intimate! How am I supposed to date a virgin? Huh? All of the other gym leaders are doing it! I'm going to be left behind if I don't do it! Roark was a hottie, but Roxanne got him first. Then came Morty, but then stupid little Whitney came along and stole him! And then Falkner was cute and then miss princess Winowna got him first! NOW YOU! I can't bear to live with myself if I was left behind by the dating gym leaders!" Silence overcame the couple as Candice wept. "Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" cried Candice. "I-I-I I'm s-so so sorry" stammered an astonished Volkner. "Well you should be! Leave! And if you ever show your face again in my city, I will freeze you and leave you for dead in the snow!" screamed Candice as she stomped off, leaving a surprised Volkner alone in the frost biting snow._


	3. Chapter 3 I Fight with the Elite Four

"Memories," thought Volkner disdainfully. He took a deep breath as he looked out of the window of the gym and into the setting sun. The sun's marvelously orange rays bounced off of Sunnyshore's crystal clear waters. The view was magnificent, and perfect for sharing. Volkner watched as couples danced on the beach embracing each other's touch. He lusted for that feel of someone to hold in his arms and sway in the afternoon light. He glanced down towards the bustling street market, remembering the times he had taken Candice down there to have fun. His heart longed for love, yet he had a feeling that Candice wasn't the one. He paced back and forth in the golden gym. He had no clue how to hook up girls or find single ones who liked him. He slumped and moaned in his deep depression.

Jasmine had finally gotten up from her relaxed ocean stare. She took a long walk around the evening market stopping at one of the stalls every once in a while to check out the items available. She missed home more than ever and tried to ignore the similarities of Sunnyshore and Olivine. She noticed that Sunnyshore too had a light house. Jasmine instantly rushed up the stairs and burst into the lighthouse deck. Although very different, Jasmine could feel the energy that seemed to be emanating from the light of hope propelled from the tower. She closed her eyes and imagined how Amphy must have been doing and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Volkner had fallen into a deep funk. His mind was not interested in anything, so he decided that he would go up to the lighthouse to clear his head. Now it was already a quarter after nine and he expected no one to be in the observatory of the lighthouse at the time, so he was extremely startled when he tripped and fell on top of a girl with long brown hair. The two figures were inches away from each other laying on the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Volkner trying to hide his blushed face.

"Yes, me too," said Jasmine restraining herself from a giggle. Volkner saw her smile though and too smiled.

"Um, my name is Jasmine, the gym leader of Olivine city," said Jasmine shyly.

"I'm Volkner, the gym leader here," Volkner replied, "how, how long are you going to be staying in Sunnyshore?"

"Um, only another day because I have to fetch some secretpotion from Celestic and I have to get back soon," Jasmine said quickly.

"Ok, would you mind me tagging along, because I need to go to Celestic for something for my pokemon," suggested Volkner.

"Um, ok."

That night in the pokemon inn in Sunnyshore, Jasmine was restless. In her dreams, the strange blond haired man was doing it with her. There were beads of cold sweat of pure fear rolling down her neck. She could see him getting closer, closer, closer, closer and then finally…she screamed. She quickly sat up straight in her bed, tears running down her cheeks and her face was white as a ghost. She laid back down and thought, "I will NEVER let him that close."

The next morning the sun was shining brightly in Jasmine's inn suite. She stretched her arms out and yawned loudly. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed for the adventure that was going to begin. Thousands of questions were running through her mind, "Who is he? Why do I dream about him? Why was I doing it with him? I don't really even know him so how am I feeling strange?" There was a knock on the door which snapped Jasmine back to reality. "He must be here to pick me up," thought Jasmine as she rushed over to the door to open it instead was a man with a fiery afro. "Hiya cutie!" said the strange man at the door. "I'm Flint, Volkner's best bro! I hear you and him are going places," continued the weird man named Flint, "and I'll just give you some advice. You better get your hands out of his pants and leave. This is my ONLY warning to you. If Candice finds you with Volkner, boy, you'll be dead of frostbite. Just stay away ok?"

"Well, I'll have you know I'm a gym leader and I don't like being harassed by nobodys!" snapped Jasmine.

Flint was taken aback for a moment and said, "Oh yeah? I'm a member of the elite four!"

Now it was Jasmine's turn to be surprised. "Wow, I'm surprised that someone as foul as you could make it past the first gym!" laughed Jasmine.

"We'll see girlie. Meet me in half an hour at Sunnyshore square and I'll whup your skinny little butt all the way back to wherever you came from!" yelled Flint as he ran down the hall.

"Fine then! Looking forward to getting your butt kicked by a girl?" said Jasmine as Flint ran out of sight.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasmine was ready to go to Celestic Town. She was uneasy by the idea of fighting an elite four member. She had done some research in the fifteen minutes that passed and was even more nervous after reading that he was fire type master; one of the only weaknesses of her beloved Steel types. She looked down at the ground when she heard the composed voice of the blond man she had met the day before, "Heard you took a fight with Flint. He's a jerk most of the time." Jasmine looked up at the handsome blond's face. He looked concerned. "You seem out of shape, are you ok? I mean because Flint looked like he was hiding somethi-…" said Volkner before he was interrupted by Jasmine hugging him. "I have to face him and I don't think I can win with my steel pokemon," said Jasmine as she held back tears, "I'm so sorry, but I think that I might have to go back to Johto…" There was a long pause before Volkner spoke up and said, "Look, I agreed to come with you to Celestic so that makes me your partner. And I may have to stand by you sometimes so, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'll help you fight my best friend."


	4. Chapter 4 Candice

Jasmine stood as her face instantly lit up. She hugged Volkner once more and grabbed his hand. She pulled him along until they finally arrived at the bustling commerce of Sunnyshore square. "We have about ten minutes to spare, why don't we go have some fun first," suggested Jasmine as the two gym leaders walked up and down the busy market streets.

In the alley behind one of the shops, a figure was clutching a red pokegear deviously. The figure had heard the conversation. His red puffy hair stood out in the darkness, like a clown's (an evil clown's). "Hehehe, if they want a fight, I'll give em' a fight!" exclaimed Flint, "now try and stop me!" He held his pokegear up to the light to dial Snowpoint gym's number.

"Hello? Candice of Snowpoint gym speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi its Flint of the Elite Four and I need you to come to Sunnyshore immediately."

"Oh, an elite four member? Ok, of course I'll come, but wait, Volkner's there isn't he?"

"That's the thing, you need to see something, come over here in like five minutes because there's something I need to show you."

'click'

Candice sat up in her icy chair in her gym. Was Volkner really sorry about what he had done? She continued to wonder until she realized that it had almost been five minutes. She ran over to her ice cupboard and searched through the piles of pokeballs until she found the right one. "Come on out Jynx!" cried Candice. The blond haired pokemon popped out of the ball with a flash of brilliant white light. "JYYYYYnnnXXX!" called the womanly figured pokemon. "Jynx, teleport me to Sunnyshore!" commanded Candice. Purple energy ribbons began to swirl around Candice and her pokemon enveloping them in teleporting energy. "I'll be there soon Volkie," said Candice before she disappeared.

Jasmine and Volkner held hands tightly as they were approached by Flint. "Hey girlie, see you haven't changed a bit, you LEECH!" laughed Flint. Jasmine lunged at Flint, while Volkner tried to hold them back. "Come on, just start the battle already," sighed Volkner. "No way dude! I have to wait for another guest to arrive," exclaimed Flint, "she should be arriving any second now." Suddenly there was a glowing purple light with ribbons of energy swirling around it. In a flash of violet light, the black haired ice master, Candice, stood watching Jasmine and Volkner hold hands.

"What are you doing with my man?" screamed Candice.

"What do you mean by your man?" asked Jasmine as she looked at Candice and then Volkner.

"It's not what you think," said Volkner, "I already broke up with her."

"BROKE UP WITH ME?" screamed Candice, "I came so you could apologize and then I find that you hooked up another gym leader!"

"What?" cried Jasmine as she tried to figure it out.

"I tried to talk to you remember? And all you did was hang up so I had to move on," Volkner yelled.

"So I wasted a trip down to your stupid city to listen to your excuses right?" argued Candice.

"Hey calm down, we have a battle to settle this right now," said Flint with glee.

"You SHUT UP!" yelled Candice and Volkner in unison.

"Ok, ok, just let us duke it out in battle," suggested Flint with his hands outstretched.

The idea sunk into all of the arguer's heads. "Fine! But I'm on Flint's team to make it fair and so I can punish you for your sins Volkner!" yelled Candice. "Wouldn't have it any other way!" Volkner and Jasmine yelled back.

"The rules are simple, it's a two on two battle with two pokemon per trainer," said Flint, "switching out is acceptable."

"Also, you have to defeat all of the opponent's pokemon to win," added Jasmine fiercely.

"Then let's get started then," said Flint enthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle at Ocean's End

The four trainers stood at the corners of a rectangle which, at the center had the symbol of a pokebol etched in chalk. Volkner and Jasmine stood at one end as Flint and Candice stood at the other. Crowds of spectators filled in the long ends of the arena. Volkner and Jasmine were landside and Flint and Candice were seaside. The citizen referee called, "Let the battle commence in three, two, one, BEGIN!"

"Steelix, come on out!" yelled Jasmine as she threw a silver pokeball into the air. A massive silver coated snake emerged from the white light.

"Luxray, shine bright!" called Volkner as a black lion cat formed from the light of the pokeball.

"Burn em up Infernape!" yelled Flint as a fire monkey with large flames on his head jumped out of the pokeball, did a backflip, and landed on its feet.

"Froslass, beat up with your killer chills!" cried Candice while a ice spirit with a ghost head flew out of the clear pokeball and wailed a bone chilling shriek.

"Froslass, use Blizzard!" Candice yelled as the ice spirit pokemon obeyed by spraying a large blast of icy wind at Jasmine and Volkner.

"Infernape, Fire Blast!" called Flint and the fire monkey opened its mouth and blasted a fire star at them.

"Luxray, return!" yelled Volkner as he withdrew his star pokemon and sent out his Raichu while Jasmine did the same, but sent out her Magnemite. "Magnemite, use Protect!" Jasmine said quickly.

Jasmine turned towards Volkner and asked, "Does your Raichu know how to use Doubleslap?"

"Yeah, why?" replied a stunned Volkner as the Fire Blast and Blizzard drew closer and closer. "Use it on my Magnemite's Protect to send back the attack," whispered Jasmine.

"Alright then, Raichu, Doubleslap Magnemite!" commanded the blond drill sergeant. "Rai-Rai!" chirped the electric mouse as it began to bat the magnet's force field. The Fire Blast and Blizzard collided with the bubble and were deflected a little. The orange little mouse continued to slap the Protect gaining more and more leverage against the two attacks. "Now Raichu, Fire Punch!" exclaimed Volkner as the little orange pokemon engulfed its arms in flames and punched the force field one final time. Magnemite's Protect collided with Infernape and Froslass and knocked them back with their own attacks. "Nice job!" Jasmine said to Volkner. "You too, coming up with that combo on the spot was pretty ingenious," blushed Volkner.

"Enough talk, Mach Punch Infernape!"

"No, Magnemite dodg-…" cried Jasmine, but it was too late, the little hovering magnet pokemon was pulverized by the force of the fighting punch. "Magnemite is unable to battle," said the referee.

"Steelix, come through!" Jasmine said.

"Has your girl had enough?" Flint laughed, "is she too afraid to face us any more?"

"Grrr. Raichu Quick Attack straight up into the air!" yelled Volkner. Raichu shot up light a burst of light and disappeared into the sky. "Jasmine, are you ok?" Volkner asked with concern, "if you don't want to continue you don't have to." Jasmine looked at his shining sapphire eyes that seemed to soothe her and confidently said, "I can do it. I'm going to use Earthquake while Raichu is up in the air, protected."

"Steelix, Earthquake!" called Jasmine. The giant long silver snake whomped its tail on the ground causing a shockwave through the earth hitting Froslass and Infernape. "Ha! You didn't kill me!" laughed Candice. "We weren't trying to hit you," said Jasmine as she glared at Flint's Infernape. It was barely standing after taking the super-effective attack. It staggered a few steps and fainted on the ground. "Infernape is unable to battle!" said the referee.

"Oh you'll pay for that girlie, let's burn em up Flareon!" Flint yelled. A fluffy yellow and red cat pokemon stood proudly in flames.

"Froslass! Use Avalanche!" giggled Candice. Large stones and ice chunks were created and thrown by the obviously insane pokemon. "Do you have any ideas Jasmine?" Volkner asked nervously as he watched the avalanche of large objects begin to gain acceleration and roll towards them. "Yeah, I'll have Steelix use Metal Burst while you try and destroy the icy blocks with fire punch," suggested Jasmine. "Fire Punch, Raichu!" commanded the blond.

"Metal Burst Steelix!" said Jasmine. The two pokemon continuously smashed through the barrage of rocks and ice until there was the entire attack was subdued. "But, but, but, but, it's not POSSIBLE!" screamed a flustered Candice.

"Now, Raichu, use Fire Punch on Froslass!" yelled Volkner. Frostlass was too stunned to even notice the flaming fist approaching it. Froslass flew through the air and was buried into the sand. "Froslass is unable to battle!" said the referee.

"NOOO!" Candice screamed. She quickly sent out her abominable Abomasnow and commanded it to use Wood Hammer. Neither Volkner nor Jasmine had plan to counter it and Raichu fainted. "Raichu is unable to battle," said the referee.

"Luxray, finish it!" said Volkner as he sent out his black lion cat again. "Flareon use Flare Blitz on Steelix!" commanded Flint. The fluffy caty rushed with flames trailing it towads the giant steel snake. "Volkner use Luxray's Thunder on my Steelix!" said Jasmine. "I trust you," said Volkner calmer, "Luxray, use Thunder on Steelix!" The black cat charged with blue electricity and blasted a thunderbolt at Steelix. The long silver snake grunted while being electrified and then stopped writhing. "What the hell just happened?" yelled Flint.

"Steelix is a steel type which conducts powerful electricity, but the ground stops the electricity's damage," explained Jasmine triumphantly, "now Steelix, use Iron Tail on Flareon!"

"Oh shit," muttered Flint as Flareon his an electrified wall and was sent sprawling back into the sea. "Flareon is unable to battle!" said the referee.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening…" stammered Flint as he fell to his knees.

"Abomasnow! Use Wood Hammer again!" laughed Candice. The behemoth pokemon formed its large arms into wood hammers and swung them relentlessly. "Volkner! I figured out how to stop Abomasnow's Wood Hammer!" said Jasmine excitedly, "but it requires Abomasnow to freeze a part of Steelix."

"Ok, I'll have Luxray distract him out of using Woodhammer," replied Volkner. He quickly told Luxray to lure Abomasnow away from Steelix and stay out of reach. The tactic worked. Abomasnow switched from trying to use a short ranged attack (Woodhammer) to Ice Beam. "Ok, that's good Volkner, aim his beams at Steelix's tail!" said Jasmine. Luxray leaped behind Steelix's tail as Abomasnow obliviously blasted Steelix's tail in pure ice spikes. "Abomasnow, stop and use Wood Hammer!" Candice yelled, frustrated. The behemoth snowman pokemon obeyed but it was too late. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!" laughed Jasmine. Underneath the ice layer, Steelix's tail began glowing silver and as the ice Iron Tail clashed with Abomasnow's Woodhammers, the shockwaves of power pulsed through the stadium. Finally, Volkner said, "Ok, Luxray, finish this with a Thunder!" Abomasnow was caught unprotected for the ice armored Steelix had wrapped its steel body around it with its ice covered Iron Tail trying to whack it. The Thunder attack electrocuted Abomasnow but not Steelix for it already had no effect (as explained earlier). Abomasnow crumpled on the sand and fainted. "Abomasnow is unable to battle!" exclaimed the referee, "Gym leaders Jasmine and Volkner are the victors!"

After the battle, Flint approached Volkner and Jasmine. "Hey, I'm sorry I overreacted and it's not like I don't want you to be happy, it's just that I thought that you would be happier with Candice." Flint sighed and kicked the sand underneath his feet. "It's ok, I understand, but I think I've found someone else," Volkner said as he looked at Jasmine. "You really felt that me and Volkie would be nice together?" asked an eavesdropping Candice, "you thought of my happiness first! That's so romantic!" Candice ran up to Flint and kissed him on the lips. "Guess it's time for our journey to start too," said Volkner as he smiled and took one last look at Sunnyshore before the couple held hands through the beginning of their journey.


	6. Chapter 6 I Try to Get in His Pants

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sudden plops of water kept Jasmine awake. Drip. Drip. Drip. Water droplets plopped onto Jasmine's forehead as she tried to ignore the cool water, dripping down her face. Drip. Drip. Drip. Another minute passed and Jasmine could not fall asleep. Drip. Drip. Drip. "Enough!" though the brown haired girl as she quickly got up and started walking towards the door. As her hands closed around the cold brass handle of the Pokecenter door, the girl's thoughts were about him. "Should I wake him now?" Jasmine asked herself. Jasmine stood at her door for a minute and turned the handle. Streams of dim, light illuminated the girl's body. She stumbled around in the almost darkness until she reached the door to the room across the hall. "Now is the time," thought Jasmine as she clenched her fist and knocked on the door.

_So now I thought that I should stop and recap the pre-events (I hope that's a word…). So, Jasmine came to Sinnoh to find a medicine that Johto was out of so that she could cure her ever sickening Ampharos. She met a mysterious man named Volkner who is the city gym leader of Sunnyshore city. She is pretty shy about her affections so she probably won't admit her admiration for him, but who knows? Maybe she'll get some courage. And that's about it!_

THUMP! Jasmine knocked once. She stood in the dark hallway and waited for Volkner to get up and address the door. Jasmine thought, "I hope he'll let me." The door to Volkner's room swung open and in the doorway stood Volkner. His sandy blonde hair was in a ruffled mess, but Jasmine didn't care. He wore a sweaty white tank and army shorts. His muscles rippled in the dim light that bounced off it. His face expressed pure drowsiness but was still ratherly handsome. Volkner showed signs of beard stubble but Jasmine only thought that made him that much hotter. "I, um, had some problems sleeping in my room and I was wondering if you…" said Jasmine before she was ushered in by the blonde sergeant. "Sure, you can sleep here," replied Volkner lazily. Jasmine followed the blonde as if she were in a trance until she got into his bed.

Okay, so sorry about this but I forgot some of the things in the recap: so firstly, Volkner is like super hot and he's helping Jasmine get the medicine from Celestic town. He may not admit it, but he has some feelings for the brunette… k, now this is the end of the recap. Enjoy!

Jasmine lay in bed as her mind was flooded with thoughts. "Should I be here?" "Is he going to like surprise attack me? Am I sure I want to do this? What if he says no? What should I do?" Jasmine thought deeply for a moment, "Do I really love him?" She quickly suppressed the thought, but the lingering answer still hung in the air. Jasmine rolled over. "Even more importantly," Jasmine thought, "does he love me back?"

Jasmine and Volkner lay in a king sized mattress. They were almost a foot away from each other. Jasmine glanced over at the sleeping sergeant. His soft breath touched Jasmine's hand as she suppressed a giggle. She inched closer by an inch. Then another inch. Then another. Soon the two gym leaders were inches apart from each other. She could feel his warm breath against her body. Jasmine blushed. She inched closer so that only a strand of hair was between her and Volkner. Suddenly, Volkner stretched his arms and yawned. Jasmine jumped back to the other side of the bed. Breathing deeply, she waited for him to go back to sleep.

Sighing deeply and returning to her room. Jasmine thought, "Why couldn't I have that one moment?" She quickly opened the door and slipped inside. "Tomorrow," Jasmine said to herself as she got into bed and quietly went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Is this the End?

_So for the recap: Jasmine, the steel type gym leader from the Johto region is visiting Sinnoh to retrieve some medicine from a pharmacy in Sinnoh. She met this really hot dude and has a hard time expressing her true emotions for him. Nonetheless, Jasmine contemplates the next step, if there is one. (Sorry that I have not added anything for like a long time…)_

The sun petered through the cold, dew drawn windows of the pokemon center. The warming light of the sun enveloped the room and a recently awakened Jasmine, could not help but feel rejuvenated. Soft, fluffy snow gently floated downwards where it met the cold, dark earth. Ice pokemon began frolicking at the sight of fresh snow. Jasmine yawned. Was it really time for her to face her fears about love? Jasmine shrugged off the thought. She was a less than a day away from Celestic town, a day to admit her true love to Volkner. Was a day truly enough time? Jasmine could not help but let the questions from the previous night resurface and take over her thoughts. Questions upon the reaction that Volkner may have over Jasmine's confession. Does he really love me? Or is this relationship a one way thing?

Jasmine quickly got dressed in her white sundress. She grabbed all of her belongings and headed for the door. Halfway to the door, Jasmine's pokegear began to ring. Hesitantly, Jasmine picked up the phone and said, "Hello? This is Jasmine of Olivine."

"Hey Jasmine, its Volkner, there's something that I need to tell you. I have to go back to Sunnyshore, because there's some sort of commotion over the issue of security. I have to go, but I'll meet you at Celestic as soon as I can."

Jasmine chose to withhold the information that she was leaving after she retrieved the secretpotion from Celestic. "Sure, I'll be there," lied Jasmine as she hoped that he could not hear the falter in her voice, "I'll definitely be there."

"Great, see you in a couple of hours hopefully."

Volkner stood on the platform in front of his gym. Was this a mistake? There were no security guards like the news reports had said only a couple hours earlier. Volkner looked around for a while and then walked through the plexiglass doors to his beloved gym. Once inside, Volkner was surprised to see a mob of people waiting inside to greet him. They all cheered, "Happy Birthday, Volkner!" Most of the people in the gym were girls and waved their hands and arms, trying to get him to sign them or maybe even kiss them. "The old Volkner would've loved this," thought Volkner as he was blanketed by the crowd, "but if this is all, I must be getting back to Jasmine."

"Hey, bro!" yelled a familiar voice. Volkner spun around to face his red haired friend. "Long time no see! How's Jasmine? Did you send her off by herself? Nah, too bad. There are plenty of other chicks here to replace her. She's nothing compared to the hundreds waiting for you here!"

"What, what did you DO?" growled Volkner. She was the one. At this very moment in time, Volkner had finally decided that the steel type master from Olivine was the one. "I'm going back to Jasmine," muttered Volkner, "and you can't stop me."

"Whoa, whoa, there. I'm not just gonna let you go that easily. Look at all these chicas. Where are they supposed to go? If I told them to leave right now, they'd probably destroy the place."

Volkner thought about it for a moment. And started towards the door. "I told you before Flint, I've found someone."

It was a quarter to noon; exactly two and a half hours from when Jasmine had last spoken to Volkner. Jasmine held the secretpotion tightly. "For you amphy…" she thought. But was she really contempt with leaving without saying goodbye? There had been so much that she had wanted to tell Volkner, and most importantly, how much she loved him. She longed to fall into the strong arms of Volkner once more before she left. Jasmine shook her head. "Some things are not meant to be," she thought as she stood in front of the train station in Jubilife city. Goodbye sinnoh, goodbye Volkner.


End file.
